Tackled heart
by Kat4152
Summary: Tris is a new student from Boston private all girls school to a Chicago public school. She loves football but there is no girls team and four is the quarter back. What will happen after there introduction to each other?


**Tell me what you peoples think tell me what you like tell me what you don't. Don't be a pansycake and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not Veronica Roth there for I don't own divergent. **

Chapter one

I am the new student from Boston. I sit in the back of my new class in Chicago. I can't believe May family had to move here. I could have stayed at the boarding school but my family didn't want me half way across the country. I went to an all girls private school for the gifted. I love sports hockey, baseball, but mostly football. I was the kicker for the rams. That is one of many of the reasons that I hate this school. There is no girl's football team. Football has always been my passion. I will become the kicker. I better. I have the best kicking average in the state. After a screaming match with the principle and coach they decided to let me try out.

No one notices me till halfway through the class when the teacher randomly calls on me. When I do everyone turns. "The answers three". I say. Everybody laughs at the way I just spoke. "What do you have a problem?"

One of the guys in the corner of the room calls out "yeah that I didn't get to see your face yet. Where have you been all my life?" He is a jerk. A hot jerk with stunning blue eyes.

"Hiding from you." I say and he shuts up. The girl two rows in front of me laughs at the joke.

She turns to me and says "Hey meet me after class. I'm Christina but I prefer Chris."

"I'm Six." I blurt out. I don't want them to know me, well not now at least now. She gives me a funny look but says nothing. No one needs to know my name not yet anyway.

The teacher recollects then the class and everyone turns to the front. Well everyone except blue eyes who doesn't say anything but is just staring at me. It would be creepy if he wasn't cute. Its flattering when a cute guy stairs at you but he was a jerk. If it was like how the guy next to Chris staring at me it would be some were between creepy to sexual harassment. I make eye contact with blue eyes and stair at him. I am determined that I won't be the first one to look away and when I get determined I never quit. He finally looks away and a few seconds later the bell rings.

I have pretty normal classes all of which are with Chris and blue eyes. I didn't think I would make a friend after I left my old school. Much less meet an amazing person. She invites me to lunch with her. On the way down I crash into someone and he falls.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" I can't believe I just did that.

"Its fine I've done worse." He looks up. "Oh it's you." He said it I in an amazed voice.

"What are you surprised or something?" I give him a glare.

Chris say "OK! That's enough of that well we have to go to lunch see you soon bye!" Chris drags me by the hand to lunch.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asks me.

"That was me showing that dip wad that I think he's a jerk." I say.

"I knew I liked you!" Chris screams.

"Where should we sit?" She laughs and we walk to a table full of people.

"Ok so this is my new best friend six! If you don't like it you can talk to me!" Chris glares at everyone and they all look like they might pee there pants. I start laughing hysterically.

"Chris calm down and eat your fuckin lunch already. They look scared enough." I say but she still doesn't get it. She just glares still. "I'll give you a cookie." Chris snaps out of it and sits down while giving everyone a warm smile.

"Good girl now you get your cookie." I hand Chris one of my homemade cookies and she flips out.

"OMG! So good. So this is Shanna zeke Uriah Marlene Lynn will and al." She pointed to all of them which helps a ton.

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you I'm six." Everyone starts to laugh.

"Wow another number who would have thought." I think his name is Uriah.

"I would find that funny but I have no idea what you meant bye that." I say and everyone laughs again.

A voice speaks from a little way behind me. "Sorry I'm late but this new girl thinks she's all that and slammed me down in the hallway. I mean-"I turn around and he stops. It's just like the other public school! Why did I think this was different? I was not going to cry. I never do.

"Why hello again. You can continue talking behind my back and continue to be an ass now." I turn and continue to eat my lunch like nothing happened with the rest staring at me.

"It totally not weird to be stared at while you eat." This gets a laugh from everyone at the table except blue eyes who keeps staring at me in shock.

"OH! Four this is Six. Six this is Four." Shanna says.

We both do a quick wave. Then the conversation continues. I don't tell anyone of my past and they understand not to ask any more questions. It's a pretty normal lunch until a new topic is brought up.


End file.
